The Hero
by Fourth Season
Summary: Once there was a Hero. He walked the earth among the people, and He looked just like a man, though He was much more than that. He came to defeat the villain that had taken control of the earth. He came to save us all.


Once there was a Hero. He walked the earth among the people, and He looked just like a man, though He was much more than that. He had appeared from a faraway place where all was right and good, and had come to earth to save those that were lost. For the earth had been consumed by evil, and a villain had taken it over as his domain.

The villain excersized such control over the world that no one did good. No, not one. Everyone was lost. Everyone was in trouble. Everyone needed saving.

And so the Hero came.

The Hero did not appear on the earth in a spectacular flash of light or an extravagant entrance. He came humbly, seeking no glory than for that whence He came. For the Hero had no mind but to help the wandering people and to tell them the truth and the hope.

He walked among men, women, and children, teaching those He came across about the beautiful world He came from and the gracious, loving King who ruled over it. He spoke to them about truth, compassion, loyalty, and every other lesson of good you could ever think of. The Hero told them of how the evil had consumed the earth, and the only thing that could save it was the Way, the Truth, and the Life, which was a gift from the King. When the Hero fulfilled His purpose, and the people chose to believe, they would be saved From the thrills that gripped them so strongly.

The Hero gathered twelve colleagues, forming a league of healing and love. This group traveled with the Hero and helped Him spread the good news that those on the earth would be saved, that they would be able to go and live in the wonderful kingdom that He had come from.

The Hero never did any wrong: never lied, never cheated, never stole, never sinned. He always helped those around him. He healed the sick, made the blind able to see, fixed the injured, and even raised the dead. His powers were so great, he could do anything.

The Hero traveled across the nations, spreading the word to the people that there was someone who loved them, someone who cared for them. Though, He was not popular with everyone, and there were those in power that sought to destroy Him. Most of all, the very dictator that He had come to free the people from.

He was traveling through the desert one day, having not eaten for forty days and forty nights, when the villain came to Him and tried to tempt Him to do wrong. The evildoer tried once, and was rebuffed. He tried twice, and was sent away yet again. The villain finally tried a third time, and the Hero ordered him to leave, for He would not be swayed from good.

Not only was the villain against Him, but the very people He came to save hated Him. They scorned the Hero, pushed Him out of society, even tried to hurt or _kill_ Him. One of His closest friends, a man in the league the Hero had brought together, betrayed Him for _money_. The Hero was taken captive by those who oppressed Him. He was trailed and convicted of crimes He had never committed. He was beaten, whipped, had the flesh ripped from Him back, and was forced to carry the object that would be His undoing along the long path to the site that He would finally—after enduring _days_ of_ torture_—be killed.

He could have freed himself, left the earth and it's people to flee to the safety of His home. He could've called down an army to save Him. He could've had everyone who had hurt Him killed. He could've laid curses upon everyone. But the Hero stood His ground, for He knew that He had to endure this in order to save those that were spitting, cursing, and torturing Him because they were the very people who needed help.

On that fateful day, the Hero was executed in front of a gigantic audience, set up between two criminals who had committed major felonies. He never cursed anyone, even when the oppressors drilled holes through His hands and feet and sunk sharp barbs into His head. The Hero cried out his last before death, when He was cut off from His King and called out for His Father, for His was the King's son.

The Hero died, and with His sacrifice, the gateway to His world was opened, and those on earth could finally be free from the tyrannical villain that had taken hold of them.

The people placed the Hero's body in a tomb, and after three days, the Hero rose from the dead and walked among the people yet again. He met up with His colleagues, performed more miracles, and said His last goodbye to His friends before He left the earth to join His Father back in His kingdom.

The people of the earth are free, as long as they believe in the Hero.

And who is He, you ask? Well, the Hero's name is Jesus, Jesus Christ.


End file.
